Snowed in at Christmas!
by Ember The Flame Guardian
Summary: Arcturus, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Sonic, and Amy attend Ember's Christmas party. Everything goes according to plan... That is, until a record-breaking blizzard hits! They are all snowed in at Christmas under one roof! Will they get out? Will they die of cold? Will someone go insane? Will Ember shut them all up? Just read this FanFic to find out! Silvaze, Sonamy, and Shadouge.
1. The Preparations

_It's Christmas._

"Uhh..." I lift my sleep-lagged head up. "God, it's Christmas _**ALREADY?!**_Spark, is this true?"

"No... It's Christmas Eve."

"Hmm... I got it! We'll invite everyone over and have a Christmas Party!"

"We'll need gifts."

"We'll have everyone bring two gifts, then they can pick two other gifts!"

"Ingenious, but not sufficent enough, black perpendicular."

"Oh my god, not again..." I get out of bed and turn the language on Spark from "Gree" (A/N: Star Wars: The Old Republic) to "English". I then walk to my dresser and get out a white tanktop that goes under a shirt and slip it on. I then put my Metallica "...And Justice for All" album shirt on. "Well... time to get some good stuff for good people."

I walked to the store (I had a coat, a pair of gloves, and a hat on) and bought a Xbox 360 with Kinect and bought a Microsoft Points Card (That says "BUY MINECRAFT: XBOX 360 EDITON WITH THIS", of all things). The other gift I bought was a large box._ Well, it's actually in the box! I'm not cheap._

Then I saw a box of cookies. It had "EAT ME" printed on the side. _Who would do that?! An idiot, that's who! Ah, what the heck. I'll buy it anyways._

At the checkout, the cashier told me those cookies were recalled for being addictive. "Well, then, I'll take everything I need to make my own cookies."

"It's on the house. Hey, we were looking for this box for days! It's only fair we give you what you desire for free." _Okay then._

At my house, I baked cookies (Fun job, by the way), wrapped the presents, and made the e-mails (Invitations).

_Dear friends,_

_I am having a Christmas Party. Please bring 2 gifts for anyone. That means __**DON'T **__pick them with one person in mind. Pick them with __**MULTIPLE**__ people in mind. Bring refreshments on theme, if you can. I'll see you at my house... if you can come._

_Warm Regards,_

_Ember_

I clicked _SEND _and sent the e-mail to Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Sonic, Amy, Cream, Vanilla, and Arcturus.

_I can only hope they come._

_Especially Arcturus._


	2. The Time of Beginning

_Everyone's here..._

_Let's do it!_

"So... I wanted to let you know... wait." I turn around and beat Shadow down. "Alright. So, anyone got anything in mind? And no, Spark, we won't get wasted. Well, maybe not yet."

Rouge suggests a concert. I give her a "-.-" look. "Y'know, I'll keep that one in mind."

Shadow suggests that everyone should beat me down. I tell him that's not happening.

Sonic suggests a- "NOPE! No race!"

Amy trys what Sonic said. "I said no."

Silver suggests Guitar Hero. "Maybe." _Dang, haven't gotten those out in ages!_

Blaze suggests Black Ops 2. "I don't own it. I have Black Ops 1, though. But why not?"

Arcturus suggests getting wasted. "Do you want me to tell them?" Arcturus begs for me not to. "Arcturus is a previously jailed mobian." Everyone gasps. Silver pretends to pass out movie-style. _Naive._

"So... we have Guitar Hero, Black Ops, and a concert. What''s first?"

5 MINUTES LATER...

"Looks like... a concert!" Rouge mentally screams in joy. "There's one problem-" _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "_Crap!"

"What's going on?" Arcturus asks in a panic.

I slide into my Weather Machine. "Snowstorm. Coming up. Supposed to be strong." Strong winds pass by. "TAKE COVER!"

Everyone hits the deck nowhere near a window. The windows break and I leap up and get to the emergency covers. I pressed the button. _CLANG!_

"Get ready for no excitement." I say.


	3. The Time of Ending

_No power... So cold... Flames do nothing..._

"Ember!"

"Coming, Shadow. Oh my god."

"This is the weapon stash?" Spark comes out of nowhere.

"'Fraid so. Hey, I remember this!" Ember pulls out a handle similar to a lightsaber. "HE-YA!" Ember activates it, revealing a slick, black, destructive substance. "The Quantum Whip. Useful for cutting through about ANYTHING."

"You mean getting us out of here?" Rouge walks in.

"Possibly." Ember walks over to the blast doors. "Spark, open it. Everyone else, brace yourself."

Blaze steps up, a flame in her hand. "Not without me, you don't."

The blast doors jolt open, and Ember cracks furiously at the snow and ice. Blaze melts it all. Together, they create a path good enough for everyone to get back home.

"See ya around, guys."

"Not yet." Sonic says. Sonic whips around and kisses Amy. "I've always loved you... I've just been too shy to say it."

Ember rolls his eyes.

Shadow kisses Rouge like french kissing.

_By the gods..._

Silver takes Blaze by the hand and they dance romantically. The other two couples begin to dance. Ember inches away toward the speakers and plays some music that fits the occasion.

And they danced until the snow melted. With breaks, of course, no one could dance for 72 hours straight.

_**THE END**_


End file.
